Star Tours (Reisbureau)
thumb|250px|Star Tours Hangar 250px|thumb|Affiche voor Glee Anselm Star Tours was een reisbureau dat vluchten aanbood naar talloze planeten in de Outer Rim. Geschiedenis Eerste fase Star Tours was al actief tijdens de Clone Wars, maar het was niet geweten wanneer de firma precies werd opgericht. Zo maakte het bedrijf promotie voor de planeet Glee Anselm op Coruscant tijdens de Clone Wars. Nieuwe eigenaars lanceerden het reisbureau opnieuw in 1 BBY met als doel ongelimiteerde reizen blijven aan te bieden, ondanks het feit dat bestemmingen door het Empire verboden werden. De nieuwe terminal Spaceport THX1138 in het Earth System werd de nieuwe thuisbasis van Star Tours, samen met andere leden van het Galactic Tourist Bureau: Air Alderaan, Bespin Direct, Dantooine Express, Naboo Spacelines en Tatooine Transit. All leden van het GTB werden voorzien van Droid en veiligheidssystemen door Sacul Industries Group. Hoewel Star Tours de exclusiviteit claimde op de StarSpeeder 1000 gebruikten ook de andere leden aangepaste modellen die waren ontworpen door Sacul Aerospace. Rond die periode bezocht Star Tours meer dan dertig bestemmingen. Op het einde van de Clone Wars en in het begin van de New Order maakte de firma gebruik van de StarSpeeder 1000 met AC Pilot Droids, IC-360 Camera Droids en G2 Repair Droids. Tal van planeten werden bezocht en Mon Calamari werden gebruikt als verkeersleiders. Star Tours slaagde erin om de steun te krijgen van Alderaan waar Captain Raymus Antilles, een geheime bondgenoot van de Rebel Alliance twee droids afvaardigde om Star Tours te ondersteunen: C-3PO en R2-D2. Ondanks Antilles' hulp bleken er al van in het begin tekenen te zijn dat Star Tours slecht werd bestuurd. Tijdens de eerste werkdag konden reizigers al zien hoe Droids een StarSpeeder aan het herstellen waren, terwijl andere Droids werden hersteld en een aantal niet langer werkende RX Pilot Droids lagen te wachten om te worden teruggestuurd naar Industrial Automaton. Rond 0700 uur waren de voorbereidingen klaar voor Flight 1401, bestemd voor Coruscant met AC-38 als piloot en R2-D2 als navigator. Toen AC-38 even de cockpit verliet om C-3PO een defecte binary motivator te laten herstellen, begon de StarSpeeder 1000 echter aan de vertrekprocedure. De passagiers kwamen aan boord met C-3PO als piloot en alvorens R2-D2 het schip kon stoppen, waren er Stormtroopers verschenen die op bevel van Darth Vader de StarSpeeder wilden inspecteren op zoek naar een spion van de Rebel Alliance. De aanwezigheid van die spion was voldoende om een aantal Star Destroyers naar het Station te sturen, net als Boba Fett die achter de spion aanzat. R2-D2 zette de StarSpeeder in gang en koos ervoor om de TIE Fighters te ontwijken en om in Hyperspace te vluchten. Na enkele avonturen te hebben beleefd op verschillende planeten kreeg de StarSpeeder een bericht van de Rebel Alliance. De spion was wel degelijk aan boord en hij/zij moest naar een bepaalde locatie worden gebracht. Nadat de StarSpeeder alweer werd aangevallen door vijandige schepen werd de spion veilig en wel overhandigd aan de leiders van de Alliance. Na deze incidentrijke reis werden R2-D2 en C-3PO zonder veel ophef weer teruggegeven aan Captain Antilles. Star Tours bleef problemen ondervinden om succes te boeken. Dat had deels te maken met de problemen die het bleef hebben met de talloze Droids die door hen werden gebruikt. Net na de Battle of Yavin stortte de Star Tours Cruiser Tsarina neer op Dathomir na een botsing te hebben gemaakt met een TIE Fighter rondom Yavin. Deze crash kostte bijna aan alle passagiers het leven, maar nog minstens een persoon kon overleven om dit verhaal te vertellen. Niet alleen de G2 Repair Droids bezaten sterke personaliteiten voor Droids, ook de defecte RX Pilot Droids werden uiteindelijk behouden en niet teruggestuurd. De eigen herstellingsdienst van Star Tours probeerde de RX Droids te herstellen. Tweede fase 250px|thumb|RX-24 Na het plotse succes van Endor na de Battle of Endor dacht Star Tours munt te slaan uit de Moddell Sector. Star Tours beloofde gepaste reizen en schema’s naar de exotische maan van Endor langs de verlaten Sanctuary Pipeline. Star Tours gebruikte nu de StarSpeeder 3000 modellen met RX-series Pilot Droids. Terwijl de New Republic de invasie van de Tofs probeerde in te perken en zich moest bezighouden met de restanten van het Galactic Empire werden C-3PO en R2-D2 opnieuw ingeschakeld om Star Tours te helpen. R2-D2 werd de navigator van de Endor Express, Flight 45, en de piloot was de onervaren RX-24, bijgenaamd Rex. RX-24 was door Star Tours zelf hersteld en was een van de defecte RX Pilot Droids. De reis naar Endor werd een regelrechte ramp waarin de StarSpeeder 3000 opnieuw betrokken raakte in gevechten en faliekante situaties. Deze vlucht bleek niet de enige reis naar Endor te zijn geweest die voor problemen zorgde. Een andere vlucht werd op Endor aangevallen door de Sanyassan Marauders. Ongelukken en slecht management zorgden ervoor dat Star Tours echter failliet ging enkele maanden na de Battle of Endor. De eigendommen van Star Tours werden verkocht. StarSpeeders bleven actief in het universum en de Droids G2-9T en G2-4T hadden verschillende eigenaars alvorens ze een nieuwe thuis vonden in de organisatie van smokkelaar Talon Karrde. Tijdens een van de ontmoetingen tussen Luke Skywalker en Karrde konden R2-D2 en G2-9T herinneringen ophalen als voormalige collega's bij Star Tours. Achter de Schermen *Mogelijk had het failliesement ook te maken met vreemde bestemmingen of met hun band met de Rebel Alliance die niet was bewezen, maar wel zeer nauwlettend in de gaten werd gehouden. Bestemmingen Clone Wars *Glee Anselm 19 BBY *Tatooine *Hoth *Kashyyyk *Naboo *Geonosis *Coruscant 4 ABY *Bespin *Dagobah *Endor *Hoth *Tatooine *Yavin *Bogden Personeel Organisch Personeel *Mon Calamari *Mensen *Officer Zzzzyxxx Droids Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Lightsaber Lost Bron *Star Wars Gamer 9 - Endor and the Moddell Sector *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Scavenger's Guide to Droids *The History of Star Tours Zie ook: *Star Tours Flights *Star Tours in Disney category:Reisbureaus category:Toerisme category:Star Tours